


Sacrifice

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Destiny- angsty one-shot where Sara protects the newest version of Len, and does it at great cost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

“No!”

He caught her as she fell into him, her shouted plea ending with a strangled gasp. His ice-blue eyes widened behind the dark goggles as her body slumped against him. He stumbled back, dropping his cold gun to get a better grip on her and his hand slid against her leather covered back now stained red with her blood. He ripped off his goggles when he realized she had an arrow stuck in her back. As the chaos of battle continued around them he fell with her to the ground, holding her against him almost protectively. 

Despite the fact that he still had no idea who she was. 

Oh he knew she was Sara Lance. He knew she was the White Canary. But she insisted that they _knew_ each other. That they had been friends. Comrades. And with the way she’d looked at him, maybe even lovers. At a loss for what to do he looked around him, hoping he’d see one of her friends that could help, but everyone else was involved in battle so he looked back down at her. His eyes widened when he saw a trail of blood start to trickle out of the side of her mouth. 

“L-Leonard…”

“Why?” he demanded sharply, fighting the desire to shake her. 

“You _know_ why,” she said, eyes starting to flutter. 

“ _Don’t_. Don’t you dare die,” he ordered, unsure where this sudden need to protect her, to _save_ her, came from. How this sudden fear of losing her came to be when he’d been trying to kill her for weeks. 

“It’s okay,” she said, chuckling then wincing at the pain the arrow painted green  caused. “Wouldn’t be… The first time…”

“That arrow should be in _my_ chest. _Not_ your back. Sara…” His eyes closed and his gloved hands tightened around her arms as a foreign feeling overtook him. Guilt? Regret? Maybe a mixture of both. “How could you be so stupid?!”

“You sure you don’t remember?” Her breath sounded garbled. Like she was getting blood in her lungs or something, and he once again found himself looking around for help but the feel of her soft hand against his stubble-covered cheek hand him snapping his attention back to her. “Leonard… Len…”

A pained look overtook her face and her fingers tensed on his face for a second before relaxing. 

“Promise me something…” she whispered desperately. 

He didn’t know her. Didn’t owe her anything, but he still asked. “What?”

“Find the light…” She smiled. “Promise me you’ll try… You’re better than… Than all of this. You… You’re more than just a crook.”

He wanted to argue. He wanted to scream at her that he wasn’t good. He wasn’t anything more than the poor kid who got smacked around by his dad and tossed in the slammer. That the only thing he KNEW was to be bad. To be ruthless and cold hearted and a villain. He wasn’t a hero. Hero wasn’t on his resume. 

“Okay,” he said. 

She smirked. 

“You’re such a bad lair.” Her smirk fell to a frown as she looked into his eyes. Her hand was still on his face and she had a sudden look of desperation on her face. “Could you do me one more favor?”

“You’re asking a lot of me,” he said with a smile. A genuine smile that almost reached his eyes as he pulled rogue strands of hair behind her ear. 

“Just… Pretend for a second. That you’re _my_ Leonard,” she said, eyes closing. 

She pulled him down to her and his lips met hers and his eyes closed briefly. For a moment, time stood still. No one was fighting around them. They were alone. It was just him and her. The only thing he could see, feel, and taste: was her. Then, she pulled away, and everything snapped back and he went from being warm for the first time in years back to cold. Her eyes moved over his face for a brief second and she smiled before letting her hand fall from his face. Her eyes closed and they didn’t open again. A single tear escaped, trailing down her cheek as he reached to try and find a pulse he knew wouldn’t be there. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as a whirlwind of emotions filled him once more. This woman had thrown him for a loop since the moment they met and now, with her gone, his head was still spinning. Would the Leonard she knew be upset? Would he cry and claim vengeance on the fucker who put the arrow in her chest? Slowly he maneuvered her body to the ground and stood on shaky legs, aware that her blood stained his parka. He picked up his coldgun, red smearing where his gloves touched, and with one last look at her he made up his mind. 

Reverse Flash had some of the members pinned. He pointed his coldgun, aimed, and fired. The metahuman froze and Leonard refused to relent. The cold light of his gun reflected the anger and sorrow he felt for losing a woman he didn’t know. A woman he wanted to know. When the meta was nothing but a block of ice he lashed out with the gun itself, making him shatter. Those he had pinned looked up at him in awe as he swiveled to see those he’d teamed up with, The Legion of Doom, retreat like the cowards they were when things got tough. One of the idiots finally noticed that Sara was down and ran to her, crying out her name while trying to shake her awake. 

“She’s gone,” he said as Mick, his old partner aimed his heatgun at him. Leonard met his level stare with one of his own. “Mick…” Leonard’s stare wavered for a moment. “You once told me that time wasn’t right here.”

“Yeah.”

“Well…” His eyes fell on Sara once more. On the prone body that was being scooped up by the man in the robotic suit. “I guess it’s time we fix it, and put everything how it’s supposed to be. Don’t you?”

“Yeah,” said Mick sadly. “Yeah, Snart, I do…”

“Good.” Leonard aimed his coldgun on the Green Arrow, fixing a level stare at the man who had fired his arrow at him and hit Sara instead. “Give me a reason not to kill you right here and right now…”

“I… I can’t,” said the Arrow, regret in his voice. 

Leonard’s hand shook as many voices demanded he put the gun down. However, it was one voice, the one in his head: that he focused on the most. 

_‘Promise me…’_

“When this is over… When things get to how they are supposed to be… I _will_ kill you…” 

He holstered his weapon then looked to Mick, ignoring the way his old  partner was looking at him. Because he couldn’t FEEL right now. Right now… He had to focus. He could grieve for the woman he didn’t know, the woman he _wanted_ to know, at a later time. Perhaps when his lips weren’t tingling from the touch of hers. 

But maybe, just _maybe_ , he could find a way to bring her back instead.

**END**


End file.
